In an exposure apparatus, to perform alignment between the exposure apparatus and a substrate, interference light according to diffraction light diffracted with an alignment mark on the substrate is detected, and alignment measurement is performed, by a measurement apparatus. At this time, improvement of accuracy of the alignment measurement is desired.